Ever After
by JasperWhitlock21
Summary: Gwen grew up in Salem during the witch trials. After being accused, convicted and sent to her death her human life ended. Carlisle Cullen saved her by turning her and she followed him faithfully over the years. A prophecy tells of the things she could achieve but how will the arrival of 3 newcomers change that? Will she choose love and power or will she die at the hands of hatred?
1. Prologue

I struggled against the confines of my ropes. I'd had this nightmare before and it always ended with me dying. Only this time it wasn't a nightmare. I would die for real if I didn't get loose. I struggled harder and got the ropes loose. I had sunk fast with the weight tied to my feet. I swallowed a lung full of water in a desperate attempt to get air. It was a futile attempt because I knew it was too late and that I was going to die. The last thing I saw was a golden haired angel before darkness swallowed me. I was dead.

Pain flashed and lit up my world for brief seconds. It never lasted very long and I always fell right back into the darkness. Finally the pain ended. When I woke I knew I was dead or undead as people usually say. I knew I was a vampire. My name is Gwenievere Lilian Pierre and my family knew me to be dead.


	2. A Mate Disappeared

When I woke, Carlisle explained what had happened to me and I could do nothing but accept it. That life was gone now and now I had a new one. I followed him faithfully through the years. I even stayed by his side while he was with the volturi, which was not pleasant. Don't get me wrong, they never were rude to us but two animal drinkers living in a human drinking household was not fun. Sometimes if I am quiet and still enough I can still hear those peoples screams echoing through my head. I was with him through the changing of Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle had meant for Edward to be my mate but I never felt for him that way. That did not change his feelings for me and it did not help that every time we started at a new school, I played his girlfriend. I loved Edward like a brother but he would not accept that. He didn't even accept it when my mate finally showed up in 1950 with two others at his side. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

I was out on the roof watching the comet pass by when I felt the intrusion that meant someone had passed the ward I had set a mile wide around our home. I only felt it because it was not a member of my family. They could easily pass in and out of the ward without me ever being once notified that they had crossed it. "Father, someone is coming." I said quickly. I jumped down onto the porch and grimaced when my feet made slight dents. My family quickly joined me on the porch and a few seconds later the strangers were clearing the woods. "Stop." I commanded and they did not come closer.

"My daughter is going to come towards you. She is checking for ill will. Please do not attack her for she will defend herself and someone may end up dead." My father spoke. I stepped off the porch and stopped a few feet short of the group. I eyed the only girl first. "Come to me." I told her. She came with her hand out stretched but I shook my head. "I am not Aro. Simply stand there and do not move." I said. She nodded and met my eyes as she stood quietly. "Mary Alice Brandon born in 1901. She sees the future and she is safe." I said. "I just like Alice." She said. "You may go stand by the stairs." I said. I repeated the action with both Jared and Jasper. They meant us no harm.

"Gwen?" Edward asked. "Yes love?" I answered as I turned around. I met his gaze and understood what he was saying immediately. I quickly went back up the stairs and to his side. He wrapped his arm around me protectively. Carlisle had no idea that Edward and I weren't mates and we didn't have the heart to tell him so. I did not miss the low growl and I turned in that direction. Jasper was glaring daggers at Edward and I could not understand why. "Why do you-" I stopped short when he looked at me and gasped. That look was all I needed to confirm that Jasper was my mate. I removed Edward's arm and glared at him. "How dare you?" I asked with as much hatred in my voice as I could muster. Rage poured into my soul and without thinking I was attacking Edward. He was barely fighting me off. "Gwen, love, please stop? I don't want to hurt you." He said. I growled and managed to get my arms around his neck.

"Jasper stop it!" I heard Alice say. I was suddenly weak but still just as angry. I released my hold on Edward and got up off the ground. "You are not welcome here." My father said. I gasped and started forward but Edward caught my arm forcefully. "Papa, you cant send him away." I tried. "He made you attack your own mate! I have spoken Gwenievere!" he said. I tried to free myself of Edward's grip but could not. "NO! He did not!" I spoke but my father glared at me. "I would like you to leave our territory now." My father said. Jasper looked at me and I struggled harder. "Father please!" I begged. "I said go!" he ordered Jasper with no indication that he had heard me. With one last longing look from Jasper, he turned and ran out of my life.

I growled hard and snatched away from Edward. I glared at my father as I turned and ran into the woods. I could hear someone following me and I knew it was Alice. I stopped and turned. She stayed back and held up her hands. "Jasper will return and you two will be together. It will come in time with Edward's la tua cantante." She said. "When?" I asked. "Quite some time. Until then it is vital that you continue to pretend to be edward's mate. His betrayal will hurt and you will be quite angry but Jasper will return then." She said. I nodded and I turned to continue on my hunt.


	3. Disassociated Hurt

I hunted until I couldn't drink anymore and returned home. Alice nodded at me supportively and then eyed Edward. I smiled and mouthed thank you to her. "Edward?" I asked. "Yes Gwen?" he asked as I approached him. I frowned and tears welled in my eyes. He had never called me anything but love and had never said my name the way he just had. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. I don't know what was wrong with me." I dry sobbed. He stood up from his piano and wrapped his arms around me. "I know you didn't love. Please forgive my tone. I'm just a little upset still okay?" he said softly into my hair. I nodded as I continued to dry sob and he held me.

"Edward may I borrow Gwen for a little bit?" rose asked. He released me and we went upstairs to her room. She shut the door and sat on her bed. All the rooms had been soundproofed to give some privacy. Well as much as you can get in a house full of vampires with super hearing. I had figure out if we talked at a whisper that we wouldn't be heard. Emmett emerged from the bathroom and sat next to rose. I curled up in Rose's lap as tears welled in my eyes again. My heart ached like never before and I knew it was because Jasper was gone.

"Gwen, what happened?" Rose asked softly. "Jasper is my mate." I whispered. "What?" Emmett asked. "He is. Edward and I- Well, I pretend I am Edward's mate for the sake of Carlisle. He doesn't know that it's not real. Edward purposely did that in front of Jasper because he read what was happening in his mind." I said. I let out a sob and hugged Rose tighter. "I swear I didn't mean to attack him Rose. He hates me now but I didn't mean it." I said at normal volume. "He doesn't hate you. You're his mate." She said in response. I then told her at vampire speed what Alice had seen and she agreed to pretend she didn't know. Emmett was a little conflicted but agreed immediately after a threat from rose if he didn't help her sister he would be banned from sex for five years.

We sat quietly until a knock came at the door. It opened to Alice and Jared and I smiled at them. Alice simply smiled and Jared looked pleased. Carlisle called for a family meeting in which we all introduced ourselves to Alice and Jared. Jared surprised me by walking up and hugging me. "You will be a great sister, witch of Salem." He said. I gasped as he stepped back and he chuckled. "I see the past." He said as if to explain and I giggled. Edward was standing nearby and stepped up. Jared backed off completely and returned to Alice, who just grinned at me. I smiled and welcomed her to the family. After than we retired back to whatever we were doing before he called us. Edward sat at the piano just looking at me and I sighed hard. I started to say something but he simply shook his head.

I chose to play video games with Emmett for a while. He eventually got upset when he noticed that he had kicked my ass at call of duty 5 times in a row, a game whose maps I had memorized and normally kicked ass at. "EDWARD!" Emmett yelled and it sounded like thunder. The entire house suddenly appeared as Emmett stalked towards Edward. "I have no idea why you are being such a pansy but get over yourself. Rose has kicked my ass plenty of times but I don't act like a complete dickface to her because she is my mate! Now I suggest you comfort yours before you completely destroy all confidence she has in you." He yelled. Edward looked at me and I knew I looked broken hearted.

"Oh, Gwen, love I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed. I frowned and looked down at my feet as he reached for me. I heard everyone else silently leave the room as Edward embraced me. "Love, please forgive me. I didn't realize that I had upset you." He said softly. I stepped out of his embrace and just stared at him. "You aren't sorry. You knew I was upset but you didn't even try to comfort me. I don't trust you anymore Edward." I said. The entire family reappeared and I frowned. "Gwen, I don't think-" I put up my hand, effectively cutting off my father's sentence. "He is my mate. He is supposed to be there when I am hurting. Not off in a corner moping because I accidentally attacked him. Jasper didn't mean to make me do that and you sent him away because of it." I said. I was going to tell my father the truth but I saw Alice shake her head and I sighed. "Come find me when you are done moping Edward." I said and flew up the stairs to the attic.


	4. The New Girl

Edward and I never really recovered from that night. Even now, half a century later, when I think back to that night I can't stop the pain that tears thru my heart. We were stronger now; I had actually grown to love him as more than a brother. "Gwen, Alice wants you to know that she arrives at school today." Jared said. I looked up at my best friend and confusion crossed my face before I remembered. "Thank you Jared. Now should I wear the blue or grey scarf?" I asked. He chuckled, knowing I would pick the opposite of what he would say. "Wear the blue. It compliments you hair." He said. I surprised him by tying the blue scarf around my neck and picking up my school bag.

I followed him down the stairs and out to the garage where the rest of my family was waiting. "Goodmorning love." Edward said as I climbed into the seat next to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning." I said back and turned in my seat to talk with Alice. "Gwen, it's going to hurt." She said with sad eyes. I frowned and looked at Jared. I could feel Edward staring at us so I looked down. "You'll be fine Jared. I won't let you hurt anyone okay?" I said. I could see Edward relax and knew that my little spiel had worked. "I know Gwen." He nodded. This was Jared first time in a high school with humans. He spent the last 50 years with Esme at home because he couldn't get used to our vegetarian diet.

We all climbed out of the car and that's when I saw the red truck that didn't fit in. Edward saw my confusion as he put an arm around me and steered me toward the school. "Its some new girl. The whole school is thinking about her." He explained. I nodded and turned for Jared as the bell rang. Jared and I played as twins this time around. The story was that we had been separated at birth and that we had only just found him. I kissed Edward goodbye and took my "twin's" hand as we walked to class. Alice had somehow gotten Jared's schedule to match mine perfectly this year. We ignored the usual stares and walked through the hall to class.

The day was quite boring and lunch could come fast enough. That would be Jared's true test. If he could sit in the cafeteria with the entire student body then he would be fine. We met Alice and Edward in the hall and we walked with our respective mates to lunch. We all sat quietly with untouched food in front of us. I would occasionally say something to one of my family members. It was when I heard Jessica Stanley talk about us that I looked up. Edward seemed to have a staring match with the new girl, who blushed and looked away. I growled and Edward looked at me. Before I could say anything, the bell rang and Jared was up and pulling me to class.

I was zoned out for the rest of the day and only came back when we were home and Edward said that he was leaving. "What? You can't leave." I said. I stood up off the wall and glared at him. "I have to Gwen. She is my singer." He said. "So what? I am your mate." I argued. "Gwen, I think it's best if Edward goes to Denali for a while." My father said. "Carlisle, you can't be serious." I said and saw him visibly flinch when I said his name. I had never called him anything but father or daddy. "I am serious. Edward you may go for as long as you need." He said. "Gwen I want you to come with me." Edward said and I shook my head. "I can't. Jared needs me. You will be fine. Carmen and Eleazer will look after you." I said. "Gwen-" Edward started. "I said no!" I shouted at him.

I turned and exited the room. My heart was breaking but I wouldn't show him that. He was leaving me because of that girl and I was angry about it. Edward would be gone a week and when he returned I hoped everything would be normal but little did I know, my world would be turned upside down on its head.


	5. Crash and Burn

The day started very normal. I went through the same routine as always. Get dressed, get in the car, greet Edward, go to school. Only Edward did something completely out of the ordinary. He didn't come open my door like always. Jared helped me out of the car as I watched Edward cross the parking lot to Isabella's truck. I growled and Jared grabbed my arm but Alice made him let me go. I heard Edward apologize for his behavior and the girl giggled and blushed. I was moving before I could think about it. I approached them at a dangerously fast pace for a human and I didn't miss when Edward turned and stepped in front of Bella. I growled as I realized he was protecting her. Rose was suddenly there and was pulling on my hand. "What are you doing Edward?" I asked at vampire speed. I tried to keep the pain out of my voice but couldn't. Bella moved forward a bit so that I could see her and I frowned as tears welled in my eyes. Rose was whispering for me to not make a scene so I improved. I grabbed a random piece of homework from my bag as the bell went. "You forgot this at home this morning. I thought you would need it." I said.

Jared approached and grabbed my hand as he pulled me toward class. "It will be okay sister." He said softly. I nodded but couldn't stop the pain that was ripping through my chest. "I didn't know it would hurt this badly." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me. I sat through my morning classes silently. At lunch I sat by and watched as Edward approached Bella again. "That's it Rose. I'm making a fucking scene." I spit. I stood and crossed the cafeteria and I felt all eyes on me. Edward tried to block Bella again but I shoved him back slightly and put my face in hers. "Stay away from my boyfriend. He is mine." I spit at her. She took a step back and started stuttering. "I didn't- I- He approached me." She said. "So its your job to send him away. I see him with you again and you will wish you were never born." I spit. Edward growled but low enough that only I could hear. "Lets go Edward." I spit.

We both walked back to our table with pissed off looks on our faces. "Damn Gwen, you are scary when you're mad." Emmett chuckled. I just shook my head as I found Edward staring at Bella. I sent her a glare and she turned around instantly. "You had no right to threaten her." Edward hissed. "I had every right. I will not have my mate fascinated with some human girl. Especially his singer, one he should have drained a long time ago." I hissed. He visibly flinched and Rose gasped at me. "We will discuss this with Carlisle later." Edward said as the bell rang. I growled hard but walked to class with Jared anyway.

Carlisle was not there when we got home but he arrived later and did reprimand me for my choice of words. He seemed oblivious to the pain that I was in and I simply nodded and left the room. Edward was out somewhere and no one knew where. I was breaking on the inside and chose to go curl up next to Jared while Alice reorganized the closet. "Gwen you will be fine. I know it." He said. He stroked my hair as I lay there curled in on myself, trying to keep my heart from breaking. He brought me such peace and Alice never minded. She told me years ago that she had seen Jared and me together as brother and sister forever. She said that we had a bond that would never be seen again. Even mates had never seen a familial bond so strong and she would do nothing but help the relationship.

I stayed with him for a while and finally Rose, Alice, and Emmett joined us on the bed. All of them found somewhere to hold as they tried to comfort me through my pain. I cried for a good hour with tears that would never fall in my eyes. Esme walked in a gasped as heart break became written across her face. I was barely holding myself together and Esme could see that. She sighed and chose to comfort me with the others. The next couple of days continued like this and finally my world was sent crashing and burning. I stood with the rest of my family as Bella entered with my love. He introduced her to everyone and I didn't miss the almost evil smirk she sent my way. Rose saw her also and went on a rampage about how it would all end badly.

Edward took Bella on a tour of the house and I could hear them talking. "I thought Gwen was your girlfriend?" I heard Bella ask. "No she isn't. we broke up when I met you. She isn't worth much to me now that I have you." Edward said. "NO I WAS WORTH EVERYTHING UNTIL THAT WRETCHED LITTLE HUMAN SHOWED HER FACE!" I screeched. They were all there suddenly as pain ripped through my heart. "I have been your everything for almost a century now and you want to brush me off as if I wasn't important! You use people Edward and you know!" I shouted. Jared tried to comfort me but I brushed him off. "You used me to keep you company for years and never once now have you considered my feelings. Lets just face that fact that I am not your mate. Otherwise it wouldn't be this easy for you to hurt and dismiss me like you do." I screamed. "Gwen, I need you to calm down." My father said.

"I will not! He doesn't get to do that to me! But you, Carlisle, you stood back and you watched it happen and you did nothing to stop it. You allowed him to continue with this game with her and you didn't tell him not too. You watched me hurt and yet you acted as if you didn't see a thing." I shouted. I couldn't take it anymore and I heard Alice gasp as I made the decision. "You can't leave Gwen." She said. I glared at her as Jared grabbed a hold of me. "We are taking a walk. NOW Gwen." He forced out. He shoved me when I didn't move and continued to push me out the door.

I heard it close behind me and I just like that, the life I had loved so much and held so dear was sent up in smoking flames.


	6. Pain Resides

Jared pushed me into the forest for a few feet and then stopped. "Gwen, please." He said softly. I looked up at as the never falling tears welled in my eyes. My heart completely shattered and I fell to my knees as I hugged myself. He let me sob for a while and when I was done he stood me up. "Jared, I can't watch him with her. My heart won't take it." I said. "It will. I will be there every step of the way." He said. I was barely holding myself together. I nodded at him and followed him back to the house. "Alice, Rose can you help me move my things?" I asked when I got inside. They nodded and we all headed upstairs. "Edward, would you mind taking Bella out for a little bit. Gwen wants to move her things out." Alice said as we stood in the doorway.

Edward looked up confused and Bella just stopped what she was doing. "Move your things out?" he questioned me. "I think its best. I'll have Esme help me remodel the attic into room and I'll be there from now on." I said quietly. "But Gwen-" "Don't but Gwen my sister Edward. You chose Bella, not Gwen. So leave so we can move her things." Jared said as he appeared. "But I love you. I don't want you to leave." He said. "You can't have your cake and eat it too." I said. "Gwen I think we need to talk about this." He said and I scoffed. "There is nothing to talk about. I asked you to leave so I could get this done faster but never mind." I said. I came forward and snatched my music book out of Bella's hands. "Just remember that you did this to us." I said. I picked up as much as I could carry and ran vampire speed to the attic. With Rose, Alice, and Jared helping it took less time to move everything to the attic.

Esme was waiting for me after the last trip up and she smiled sadly at me. "I can get started if you just tell me how you want it done." She said softly. "Surprise me." I said. She chuckled and drew me into a hug. I hugged her back and then turned to go join Emmett in video games. We played for a while and then finally I quit when Carlisle came home from the hospital. "Gwen, come on! I was just about to beat you!" Emmett complained. "Yeah right! Emmett you haven't beat me ever in the ten years we've been playing that game!" I laughed. He frowned and tackled me into a vicious war of tickling. I laughed and screamed for Rose before he jumped off me. Rose giggled and helped me up off the floor.

"Gwen, will you go hunting with Alice and me?" Jared asked and I nodded. Normally, hunting was their excuse to go have sex where no one would hear. I knew I needed to go because he was asking me to and that meant it was important. "Gwen, I think we need to talk." Edward said as he came through the front door from taking Bella home. I laughed at Emmett's expression and shook my head. "Nothing to talk about Edward." I said as pain ripped through my chest. He saw how hurt I was and frowned. Before I could stop him, he pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I gasped and shoved him away from me. Venom tears pooled in my eyes and I backed away from him. "Don't ever do that again." I said. I had tried to sound angry but it came out anguished.

"Gwen, I love you and you are my mate. We need to fix this." He said as he came forward. "You do not and no I'm not. Stay away from me." I tried. My soul was breaking as he came closer and my back hit the wall. I had nowhere to go so I sank to the floor and tried to cover myself. I let out a pained scream as sobs and pain tore through my body. "Jared, please?" I begged. Edward growled as Jared shoved him away from me and picked me up. Edward grabbed me and I tried to pull away. "You know I love you and you love me. Stop trying to fight it." He said. "I don't love you anymore." I said even though it was a lie. "You are lying! You only hurt because you love me. Let me fix this." He tried.

I shook my head and pulled away from him. I followed Jared out the house and into the forest to hunt. I didn't eat much so I sat in a clearing and watched Alice and Jared finish. I felt a presence and turned around. There was no one there but I was sure that there was a minute ago. I shrugged and joined Alice when she called my name. We walked silently back into the house and I felt like we were being followed. I turned one last time to look behind me as we entered the house. My heartache ebbed away slightly and I shook it off and went inside. Someone was watching me and I could feel it.


	7. Dangerously in Pain

Edward was seated at his piano when I walked in. I met his gaze for a second and felt the splitting pain of my broken heart. "Come on Gwen. You promised to let me give you a makeover." Alice almost whined. "I did no such thing." I challenged. She pouted and stomped her foot. "Jared, Gwen is being mean." She said. I frowned as I met Jared gaze. I knew he would side with Alice; she was his mate after all. "Fine, but just this once Alice. I'm not a Barbie doll." I said. I followed her silently up the stairs and I could feel Edward burning holes into my back with his eyes. I sat at the vanity as Alice worked her magic. My phone rang and I answered it unable to check the caller i.d.

"Hello?" I asked. Confusion contorted my features when I heard a female southern drawl that I didn't recognize. "Hello there sugar. Let me talk to that little pixie." The voice said. I hit speaker and held the phone up a little. "Alice, you were supposed to let us meet her." The voice said. "I know Char, I had a vision though and things changed. I'm almost done and then we will all swing by to see you." Alice said. "Damn straight. You know I will kick your ass you little pixie. Taking my sister before I could properly say hello." Said a male voice with that same southern drawl. "Yeah right Peter. I would have seen it coming long before you started." Alice laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Stupid future seeing pixie." Peter grumbled. "Well, we will see you all in a little bit. Tell Sugar everything will be okay now." Char said. "I will. Bye guys." Alice said.

I hung up and looked at her with confusion all over my face. "You will see. Now go get dressed for a restaurant." She said. Jared laughed out loud at my horrified expression as Alice placed clothes in my hand. I went into their bathroom and changed into the clothes Alice had given me. I had to admit that the short black dress was amazing. She had perfected the smokiness of my eyes and matched it with just the right shade of red lipstick. I exited the bathroom and Jared wolf whistled. I laughed and put on the red heels that Alice handed me. "Alice where are we going?" I asked. "We are going out for the night. Its not like you can use a bit of fun." She said. She tried to apologize for what she said but I stopped her.

"Alice, you are right. I need some fun." I said. She laughed and got ready. Rose joined us and we ended up at a club getting drunk. Despite what people might think, vampires can get drunk. It just takes really hard liquor and a lot of it. With no shortage of money I practically bought the whole damn bar. I would be drunk for quite some time. I was stumbling back into the house when my phone rang. "Hello?" I slurred. "You sound pretty fucked up there darling." Said a voice I had just remembered. "Peter, why the hell are you calling me? I just left you." I slurred. I had met Peter and Charlotte at the club. "Stick with Alice and Jared tonight sweetheart. The mind reader isn't safe." He said. I laughed and shook my head. "They are pretty busy at the moment." I slurred. "I-dammit. Major is going to kill me. Just call me when you wake up. Youll need me." He said. "Yessir." I slurred and hung up. I stumbled up the stairs into my room and fell into oblivion.

I was having a really weird half dream. Edward was holding me down and he looked vicious. I was trying to get him off of me but couldn't. "Edward stop it." I tried but my words were blocked by something. "You aren't going to leave me Gwen. I will take what is mine." He growled. I was fighting hard but the alcohol impaired me. "This isn't funny Edward. Now get off of me." I said. I could understand what I was saying but the words came out garbled. I only realized that I was naked when suddenly he was inside me and I was crying out in pain. I tried to fight harder but I couldn't get loose. The pain was incredible and I screamed out as he dug his fingers into my arm and leg. My vision swam and I clawed at his face trying to get free. He didn't even seem fazed by it. Pain and alcohol flooded my head and I fell back into the half oblivion that only a drunk vampire could reach.

Nothing on the outside registered in my mind. Nothing but the intense pain and the burning of my own venom trying but unsuccessfully healing my wounds.

I awoke with a start and glanced around me. "Whoa that was the strangest dream ever." I said to myself. I tried to move but screamed out in pain as I doubled over. I looked own and noticed my sheets were covered in venom. My arm and leg had gouges so deep you could see the bone and I could smell Edward all over me and my room. I gasped as everything from last night came rushing back. It was a dream at all. Edward had really done this to me. I reached for my phone as I started sobbing. Peter answered on the first ring. "Sugar?" he asked when alli could do was sob into the phone. "Peter, I need you." I gasped out between sobs. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry." He said. "Peter, please help me." I cried. "I'm coming baby girl." He said. I dropped my phone and tried to cover myself as Rose came in. "Gwen, we are leaving for the family trip. Do you want to come?" she asked. "No, I will stay here." I said. "Edward is staying too Gwen." She said. I could hear her worry and frowned. "I will go stay with Peter and Charlotte then." I said. She nodded and exited the room. I got up and dressed, covering my wounds with gauze before going downstairs.

I waited outside and when peter pulled up, ran to the car. I got in and sat quietly as he drove away. I was barely paying attention to him over the pain I was in, both physically and emotionally. "Major isn't going to like this." He said as he pulled up to a house. I got out the car as Char came out the house. She smiled sadly as hse wrapped her arms around me. Another person came out of the house then and I gasped. I knew that face anyway, even when it was contorted in absolute rage. "Jasper." I breathed and I heard nothing but a deafening roar.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Im so sorry guys. ive been so busy with school and work that I haven't had time to even think about writing another chapter for this story. and honestly after reading it through again im kinda stuck. if any of you have and ideas on how I should continue this then feel free to private message me your ideas. I will give all gredit to everyone who contributed in the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for the help. **

**JASPERWHITLOCK21**


	9. A Story Revealed

I couldn't take the noise and dropped to the ground. Charlotte shielded me and peter growled protectively. "You need to go Major. Now." Peter said. He tried to come to me but Charlotte wouldn't let him. "You need to go calm down. You could hurt her more if you don't." she said. He growled at her and Peter growled back to protect his mate. "Go Major before you terrify her more." She said softly. I felt the wind as he ran and looked up at Charlotte. "Come on, sugar. Let's get you cleaned up and healed." She said. I took her hand and stood up. I looked back at the forest before following her into the house.

She led me upstairs to a bedroom and went to turn on the shower. "I'll send peter to get you some clothes while you shower." She said. "Charlotte?" I asked. She stopped at the door and turned to me. "Thank you. For being so nice. For helping me." I said. "You're family now Sug' and we protect our family." She said. I smiled at her and watched her disappear before heading into the shower. I scrubbed at my skin but I knew it would be days before Edward's scent would wear off. I dressed in the clothes Peter had brought in for me and towel dried my hair.

I found Peter and Charlotte on the couch in the living room and Jasper standing against the wall. His eyes were now a light gold color and he seemed less angry. "Sugar, take a seat. We aren't going to hurt you." Charlotte said. I knew that in my head but my body was acting on instinct. The animalistic side of me was wary of being in a room with three new, albeit familiar, vampires. "I'm sorry." I said after it took some time to take a seat. "So tell us about you Pumpkin." Peter said and I did. I told them I everything I could remember from my human life, my death, Carlisle saving me, the turning of the others, Edward and I pretending to be mates, jasper showing up and leaving, me coming to love Edward as more than a brother, Edward meeting Bella and his treatment towards me, and finally his rape of me. The words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them and when I was done I felt as if I was cry for several days.

Jasper had shown no emotion during the story but when I said that I was hurt still, concern flashed across his face. He came towards me and I backed away automatically. He growl in frustration and stopped. "Gwenievere, I just want to heal your wounds for you." He said softly. "I can't control my instincts Jasper." I said. It was almost vicious but I knew he was trying to help. I relaxed as much as I could and let him come to me. I cried out in pain as he added his venom to my wounds and licked them to heal them. It burned worse than being changed but I knew my mate was only trying to help.

"Charlotte, will you come with me on a hunt? You don't have to eat animals but I need to. My throat hurts." I said. She nodded automatically and we both walked out through the front door. I was hunting for quite a while and had already drained my 3 grizzly when Peter came barreling through the trees. I dropped my half eaten snack and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand even though there was no blood there. I had over 300 years to perfect that. "Peter, what's wrong?" I asked. "It's Major. I couldn't stop him. He was so pissed off and I could stop him." He said. I was confused about what he was talking about. "Peter what are you talking about?" Charlotte asked.

"The major has gone after Edward. He's set out to kill him." Peter said and I froze.


	10. Potentially Deadly

I stood there staring for a few seconds too long and Charlotte had to shake me to bring me back. "Peter where is he?" I asked. He just pointed and I took off running in that direction. It was when I got close when I realized where I was headed. The meadow, our meadow, _her meadow_ my mind corrected maliciously. Edward had given Bella our meadow and yet claimed he loved me. I pushed myself faster as I heard the fighting. I barreled through the trees and knocked Jasper off of Edward.

His eyes were fully black without any white visible whatsoever. He threw me into the forest and I hit a tree hard. I heard Edward cry out as Jasper attacked again. I got up and ran back. Edward was struggling to get free of Jasper's hold and Bella was screaming for him to stop hurting him. My body reacted on instinct and I followed with it. I flipped over Jasper, grabbing him around the neck and throwing him as far as I could. I landed in a squatting position next to Edward. Jasper came back and I knew I would have to continue to fight if I wanted to protect Edward.

"Peter what is happening?" I asked as Jasper grabbed me around the neck and slammed me to the ground. I kicked hard but he barely moved a few inches. "I don't know. He shouldn't be able to do this to you." Peter said. Jasper picked me up and slammed me again. I felt the cracks splinter my face and tried to recover as he attacked Edward again. He ripped his arm off and I almost gagged at the smell of his venom. I tackled Jasper and my head snapped back as he punched me viciously. I punched back and tried to get my arms around his to hold him.

He kicked me and set me flying to the trees again. "Fuck!" I spit when I hit a tree for a second time. I knew I had to stop Jasper and protect Edward but every part of me was screaming to let Jasper kill him for what he had done. I ran back and watched as Jasper clawed deep gauges into Edward's face. I heard Bella talking to someone but her words did not register in my mind. I grabbed Jasper around the arms and fell backwards as he struggled against me. I wasn't as strong as him but I knew I only needed to hold him for a few seconds before Peter would help. Except peter didn't help, he stood back and watched as Jasper flipped us over and slammed me face into the ground.

"Peter I need your help." I screamed. "I can't Gwen. My knower says that's a bad idea. You're on your own." He said. I growled hard and pushed myself off the ground. I had tried everything I could think of and it was working. I grabbed jasper one last time and made him face me. "Jasper please stop. You're going to kill him and you're hurting me. Please?" I begged softly. I saw something click in his eyes and watched as they faded back to their beautiful golden color. "Gwen?" he asked. "Yes, it's me. I'm here." I said softly. He hugged me hard and held me there for a few seconds. "We have a problem." Charlotte said and we followed her gaze to Bella who was trying to help Edward.

"What are you talking about Char?" I asked. "She called your father. He and the others are on their way here." She said. Peter grimaced and I knew something bad was going to happen. "How do we stop it? Peter, how do we change this?" I asked. "I'm not Alice. If I know it, it's going to happen. It's set already. There is no changing it." He all but growled at me. "We are so screwed." Charlotte breathed and I growled as I looked into the forest. I wouldn't allow my mate to be taken from me a second time. I just wouldn't allow it.


	11. A Fight and A Reveal

I was holding on to Jasper as tightly as possible. I could hear them coming and I almost wanted to run but Jasper's hold kept me in place. Edward was telling Bella that he was okay and it would heal but I knew he would have scars, just like the ones that he had caused on me. Bella was holding on to Edward as if he would fall over and I almost growled. "Sucks doesn't it Edward? Being attacked when you're defenseless?" I spit. He looked over at me but said nothing. "What is she talking about Edward?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head and then suddenly my family was there.

"Oh my God." Esme said and rushed towards Edward. Carlisle was glaring at me and Jasper, Alice and Jared were looking the other way and Rose and Emmett looked confused. "What the hell is going on here?" my father asked. "Gwen and that guy attacked Edward for no reason." Bella said. "I didn't attack him you lying bitch." I growled. Jasper tightened his hold for a second and then released me. "Gwen, explain this. Now." Esme commanded.

"Jasper attacked Edward to defend me but I was trying to stop him. I didn't attack Edward even though I had every right to." I said. "Edward what did you do?" Carlisle asked. "I was trying to talk to Gwen but she wouldn't listen to me so I was being a little forceful." He said. "You're lying." Jasper growled. Jared came over to me and touched my shoulder. "He is lying. That bastard raped her." Jared spit. Alice and Rose flinched and Emmett looked murderous. "Oh god, Gwen, I'm sorry. I thought you guys had made up. I didn't want to say anything about when I came in this morning." Rose said.

"This happened last night?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Bella scoffed. "That's impossible. Edward was with me last night." She said. I could understand how you wouldn't want you boyfriend to be a rapist but I would never deny it. "You are just making this up to get back at him for choosing me. You're mad that I'm his mate and you aren't." she spit and I lunged. Edward caught me and threw me hard. I hit the ground and sprang back onto my feet. "You're going to protect that wretched little bitch?" I spit. "Gwen you must calm down." Jared said. I could feel my hair floating around me like it was trying to get away and then the venom was pulsing in my face and hands. My vision narrowed and all I could see was Edward and Bella.

"Gwenievere, you stop it this instant." Esme commanded but I ignored her. I stalked towards Edward and was suddenly stopped by black eyed Jasper. "Move, Ares." I commanded. "Knock it off Gwen." He spoke. "You need to move now. I won't ask again." I said. "Try it." He challenged. I lunged and knocked him over. He threw me and it was in the direction I wanted to go. I slipped just past Edward and reached for Bella. Jasper charged into me and I managed to claw the side of her face before I was being thrown to the ground. Jasper sat on me and pinned me down. "Knock it off Gwenievere." He growled. I struggled but eventually gave it when I saw it was no use. I could smell the blood and hear Bella screaming as Jasper continued to hold me down.

"Gwen, what did you do that for? She's human she can't defend herself." Emmett said. "Well, she has to learn. When she is a vampire she'll have to defend herself." I said. Jasper still had me pinned and I tried to look at the damage I caused. "Jasper let her up before Edward attacks her." Peter said. I was on my feet in an instant. "Edward you leave your sister alone." Carlisle spoke. Edward was ignoring him and Carlisle could see that. "Blind him, Gwen." He said. My father never allowed me to use magic on any of my siblings but I knew he only asked for my safety.

"Darkness falls and makes thee blind. Sight will return with sane mind." I spoke while looking directly at Edward. I knew he couldn't see but he turned toward a screaming Bella anyway to try to comfort her. "Gwen, come help. You did this damage." Esme said. "I will not and that was the point. I wanted to hurt her. She will learn her lesson about lying." I said. She looked up at me astonished and I laughed. "Did you really think I was going to be a good little girl and listen to you? My father is the only one that I take orders from and you are not him." I said. "Gwenievere check your attitude." My father warned. I sighed and turned into Jasper. "We have a lot to talk about. Let's get back to the house." Carlisle said. Jasper went to join Peter and Charlotte but Carlisle stopped them.

"We will need all of you so that we know the whole story." He said. "I will take them there now." I said. "No, you will stay and help me with Bella. The others will head back now and take them along." He said. I stomped over to them and watched as my mate ran off with my siblings. The ache in my chest grew as he ran farther away from me. "Gwen you need to help heal her." Carlisle said. "She will still have slight scars. I can't heal those." I said. Edward growled at me and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Edward. I said I would heal what I could." I spit. "She wouldn't be this way if you had any self-control." He said. "Says the person who raped me while I was drunk. That shows how much self-control you have." I spit with sarcasm lacing every word.

"Gwen just heal her and give your brother back his sight so we can go home." My father instructed. I nodded and gathered some mud in my hand. I whispered the spell as I spread the mud over her wounds. "She can take that off when we get home. She should be fine by then." I said as I stood. "What about me?" Edward asked. "When you are calm and of sane mind your vision will return. I can't take that back." I said. "You expect me to be calm when you hurt my mate?" he spit and my father looked at him disappointed. I smirked and just turned on my heels to run back home.


End file.
